


遛狗

by Okra_okra



Series: 狼 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, 强制排尿, 露出
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 深夜遛狗是个不错的选择。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 狼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715185
Kudos: 13





	遛狗

已是深夜，一弯银月悬于夜空。

但丁带着尼禄来到一所偏远的公园。街道上只有几盏幽暗的路灯，因为年久失修而时不时闪烁一番，倒像是马上要被风吹熄的烛灯。昏沉的环境却难不倒非人类灵敏的双眸。

时间与地点的原因，现下倒是冷冷清清了无人烟，只沿路偶尔有车辆飞驰而过。

但丁终于瞥见公园的边角，便停下脚步。尼禄跟在后头，外套紧裹，颇有些焦虑地抖动狼耳环顾四周，竟是没有察觉地继续前行，在要撞到但丁前半秒才堪堪驻足。

但丁转过身来，打量一番拽紧外套的男孩，不由扯出一个残酷的笑，“脱了吧。”

尼禄一颤，目光犹疑地瞟遍四周，才期期艾艾开口，“我...”

“想要反悔吗？”但丁叉起手臂，不赞许地摇摇头，“我们打赌前就说好是任何要求，我有输了后做任何事情的觉悟，而你输了，就要承担代价。”

“唔....”尼禄双耳耷拉，在失信与守诺中徘徊许久，最后还是被半魔的话说服。他揪紧两边衣沿，像个生锈的机器，极其缓慢地将衣服一点点往外拉。即使再不甘愿，最终大衣还是被他自己剥下，露出一副瘦削而结实的身躯。应但丁的要求，在外套里尼禄寸缕未着，莹白的肌肤在月色下泛着浅色的光，又因为但丁的注视而泛出粉来。脱掉大衣后，男孩身上唯一的遮挡物只剩环着脖子的项圈，连着根皮质链子，底端绕出个便于主人手持的环儿。

当但丁从尼禄手中接过外套时，路边正好又有一辆车子驶过，发出巨大噪音，把神经紧绷的男孩吓得一抖，差点没直接跳到但丁身后。

“嘘—”但丁安抚性揉把尼禄脑袋，又顺着人下巴脖颈的曲线摸到胸前，那两颗镶在乳白色胸膛前的朱果不知是因为羞怯还是兴奋，已经微微充血挺立。于是坏心眼地半魔拿拇指与食指夹住那粉嫩的乳首，轻轻拧动一把。

尼禄发出一声呜咽，反射性收拢双腿，湛蓝的眸子委屈又怨愤地瞪着但丁。让男人忍俊不禁，低头一看，果然那垂在腿间的狼屌已经因为刺激而略微翘起，像是探出头的小兔子，乖巧可爱。

“趴下吧小狗，主人要牵你去散步了。”但丁拿起狗绳一端，笑意盈盈地抬起下巴示意对方。

“你等着，但丁！”尼禄又不甘地龇着虎牙撂出句狠话，才勉勉强强跪下膝盖，把手撑在地上。

“嗯哼，我等着下次你赢哦。”但丁欣赏着男孩因为趴跪而弯曲出优美曲线的光洁脊背和那条在屁股后面不安摆动的狼尾，恍惚间觉得自己真是在溜一条漂亮的银白灵缇，便又拽了拽绳索，“走吧。”

尼禄就这样爬了大半路，他一直半垂着脑袋，无法注意到四周的情况，因而总幻觉有陌生人的视线像针一样扎在他赤裸的身躯上。若不是但丁步伐与态度太过悠闲，让男孩还有几分放心，否则他可能已经掀链子跑人了。

尼禄在走神片刻里总算是不用被羞耻折磨精神和肉体，却又被但丁突然拉住。他困惑地回头，发现男人正越过他看向某处。于是他也顺着但丁目光望过去，是身旁的一颗小树，平平无奇。

“想尿尿吗？小狗。”但丁重新把视线移回尼禄身上，话语里带着丝调侃。

这句话像锤子一样砸在尼禄脑门上，他头晕目眩，热血涌上面颊。被对方完全当做狗一般对待的耻辱本应该激起的一些愤怒，却被一种更加强烈的刺激感覆盖，逼得尼禄浑身一颤，而本未察觉的尿意却又因为这简单的几个词而变得汹涌起来。

不过男孩还是不愿放弃那仅剩的自尊。“操你的，不想。”他咬着下唇，尽力去克制自己夹腿的欲望，不想被但丁发现异样。

“是吗？”但丁没有对他的粗鄙之语做出批评，而是半跪下身，猛然托起男孩一条右腿，另一只握着皮绳的手则搭在人腹部。

“我记得你出门前喝了很多水。”隔着皮肉的四指开始用力碾上膀胱，“快点尿吧，等会别漏在其他地方。”

尼禄惊呼一声，因膀胱上的力道而完全无法克制喷薄的尿意，浑身颤抖得就着这耻辱的姿势失了禁，淡黄的尿液因为但丁精准地角度把握而系数落在树苗根部。

等到最后一点也淅淅沥沥的淌完，颇为好心的半魔还抽出张纸，给半趴在地上还不住战栗的男孩擦净性器。事实上那根刚排完液体的阴茎已经颤颤巍巍地硬挺，又因为但丁粗暴的擦弄动作而膨胀几分。

但丁满面恶劣的笑，又瞧见男孩转过来泪汪汪的眼，还是软了心决定不戳穿他淫荡的反应。

最终在尼禄嘀嘀咕咕的小声抱怨里，他们终于到达公园。

但丁一屁股坐在长椅上，姿势放松地大张着腿。而尼禄跪在地上，不知所措地张望一番，在确定园内没有人后长舒一口气。

“过来。”但丁扯紧皮绳，一边解开裤链。尼禄被拉力拽得一个踉跄，稳着身子膝行过去。很快他的脑袋便被一只大手摁进男人的胯间。失去束缚的粗硬阴茎轻拍在他脸上，像根烧红的铁棍烫得男孩一缩，复被脑后不容置疑的力道止住去路。

尼禄只好张嘴去含面前的肉棒。他还不是很会口交，技术远没有但丁那么好，不过对方总是非常受用。

尼禄当然不知道他那张俊俏的小脸含着大几把，口腔塞得满满当当甚至腮帮都被顶出个鼓包的样子在但丁眼里有多可口，多看几眼就能让男人血脉喷涌。不过他最爱的还是男孩被操到喉咙里的阴茎呛到而眼眶泛红的模样，这也是他在喉口对龟头紧致挤压的折磨下多坚持一会的理由。

正当尼禄翘着屁股努力转动舌头去取悦嘴里的阴茎时，但丁持续的舒适轻哼忽然停止，尼禄困惑地抬起眼皮，以为是自己哪里步做错。却见但丁目光平视盯着一处看了会，才挂着微笑低头瞧尼禄，“有个男人在那看你。”

男孩浑身一僵，本来还在屁股后面轻柔晃动的大尾巴一下子就掉回臀间，试图遮住某些重要部位。他吐出半截阴茎，想要扭头去看看，又被但丁的话唬得赶忙转回。

“你不想让他看见你的脸吧？”

尼禄再吞入一大口肉棒，试图把整张脸都埋到人胯间。但丁满意地揉弄他发顶，像是对一只听话小狗的赞赏，又拍拍他肩膀示意坐下。

待到尼禄乖巧跪坐下，他已经硬挺的性器被一只坚硬的靴子猝不及防摁到地上游不轻不重地碾压。横隔花纹的鞋底和粗糙地面一起磨着极其敏感的阴茎，马眼很快就溢出一股透明腺液来，欢悦地鼓动在逼仄空间里鼓动着。

尼禄因为这突如其来的对待而一哽，狼耳轻颤，无奈嘴里挤满的肉柱将那些不满的咒骂尽数碎成混乱的哼哼。

“嗯，看来我的小狗很喜欢被踩呢。”但丁脚下加重点力道，鞋沿抵着极为敏感的冠状沟环绕摩擦，既而挑起脚开始用凹凸不平地鞋尖碾磨肿胀脆弱的龟头。男孩受不住这种粗鲁的刺激，浑身紧绷，想要吐出嘴里的东西挣扎一番，却被搂着脖颈的手掌强行摁回阴茎上。

“啊，他走过来了。”但丁又平淡地吐出让尼禄浑身发凉的话，嬉笑的目光落到男孩脸上，“小狗想要被陌生人看着高潮吗？一边吃着屌一边被踩射。像只淫荡的发情公狗。”

“唔..不..要..”尼禄眉头紧锁，眼皮低阖，几滴难以抑制的泪水从眼眶里涌出。被陌生人看到这种下贱模样的恐惧和耻辱宛若崩塌的雪块，将他完完整整地淹没。

又努力往但丁腿间藏了藏，男孩只能从阴茎抽插的间隙里模模糊糊说出几个抗拒的字眼来，尾巴不安地曲着绕过大腿，无用功地试图遮掩一点。

但丁用指腹抹去在人绯红面颊上蜿蜒到一半的泪珠，脚下却没有放松，反而更用力地把鞋摩面从龟头直磨到茎根。尼禄本就摇摇欲坠的神经被这一磨而断了弦，剧烈的快感撞进脑海中，双眼紧闭抽搐着把精液射在地面与但丁靴底。

等到尼禄缓过神来时，发觉自己正枕在但丁膝上，嘴里一股精液的腥臊味。而脸旁没有什么支棱着的肉棒。

显然但丁在他高潮的时候也射进他嘴里，并且已经把疲软的性器收回裤子里了。

“清醒了？”尼禄的头顶又被男人温暖的手掌重新覆盖，便微垂下巴方便人抚弄，在高潮后的舒缓期里，他十分享受这种亲昵的触摸，从未察觉到自己多么像个求爱抚的狗狗。

直到被一个黑影笼罩，尼禄才惊慌地想起那个走近的路人。羞耻感重新回笼，他愤愤拍开但丁的手，又犹疑着要不要回头，该怎么解释，甚至有了一丝杀人灭口的想法。

但丁却先他一步站起，捞起放在一旁的叛逆。尼禄怔怔看着他半秒，才想到去阻止，即使这样他也不能做出杀人的举动啊！

当他跟着回头时，才发现后面的根本不是人，而是一只巨大的石状恶魔，头顶还顶着棵明晃晃的小树苗。尼禄眼尖地察觉那正是但丁扯着他撒尿的那棵... 

“操你的！！这是怎么回事！！但丁！”尼禄指着那恶魔朝但丁吼道。

“噗..”但丁忍不住笑出声，“今早有个委托，说公园有个神出鬼没的恶魔要我处理。让你尿尿只是想叫醒这只睡觉的恶魔。”

“...”尼禄紧咬下唇，恶狠狠地盯着但丁，尾巴都炸毛地散开，“那个路人？”

“骗你的，”但丁摊摊手，“我早就叫他们疏散人群，今晚这里不可能有人。”

就在小狼人要暴跳如雷地跑过去揍他时，半魔赶紧一指喷水池，“你的红后我放那了，快把衣服穿上。天快亮了，我们早点收工回家，被人类可不方便。”

最后尼禄只好气鼓鼓地裹起衣服去拿自己的刀，并下定决心回去再找但丁好好算一账。


End file.
